Bungie
right|300px Bungie Incorporated, ранее известная под названием Bungie LLC и Bungie Software Products Corporation до разрыва отношений с Microsoft — компания-разработчик видеоигр, основанная в 1991 году. История 'Основание' На протяжении большей части 1990-х гг., компания занималась разработкой серий всё более сложных в техническом плане шутеров от первого лица (FPS) для платформы Macintosh. Самой известной их игрой того периода стала серия Marathon, которая затем сменилась нашумевшей тактическо-боевой серией игр Myth, которые были выпущены для платформ Mac и Windows. Игры Bungie без исключения хорошо встречались игроками, которые любили их за сложные предыстории, которые чаще оставляли большие тайны неразгаданными, чем раскрывали их. В 1997 году Bungie Studios основала в Калифорнии дочернюю студию Bungie West. К сожалению, она не смогла долго продержаться, и была закрыта в 2000 году, выпустив всего лишь одну игру, Oni. 'Создание серии ''Halo В 1999 году Bungie сделала заявление, что следующий их продукт вернётся к жанру FPS с сенсационной системой искусственного интеллекта персонажей и игровой физики. Продукт получил обозначение Halo, и был запланирован для Mac и Windows. Следом за этим, 19 июня 2000 года корпорация Microsoft объявила о приобретении Bungie Software, а сама студия отныне становилась частью игрового подразделения Microsoft (впоследствии переименовано в Microsoft Game Studios) под названием Bungie Studios. Покупка компании сказалась на ещё не вышедшей игре, причём достаточно сильно: ранние версии игры были отвергнуты, а приоритетной платформой была сделана игровая приставка Xbox, в то время как версии для Mac и Windows вышли только через два года после анонса игры. Xbox-версия Halo получила в 2002 году награды "Игра года" и "Игра года на консолях" от организации Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences, и к 2004 году по-прежнему сохраняла за собой звание бестселлера. Halo: Combat Evolved в течении трёх лет была самой уважаемой среди критиков игрой, а её сиквел, Halo 2, и вовсе был назван издательством IGN "самой ожидаемой игрой всех времён". 'Конец сотрудничества' 5 октября 2007 года Bungie и Microsoft заявили об окончании их сотрудничества, что вновь сделало Bungie независимой компанией, которая теперь звалась Bungie LLC (limited liability corporation, т.е. общество с ограниченной ответственностью). Интеллектуальная собственность Halo осталась принадлежать Microsoft. Сотрудники Bungie также упомянули, что после разделения произошло "несколько заметных изменений". Офисы компании изначально базировались в Чикаго, штат Иллинойс. После приобретения Microsoft, Bungie переехала в кампус корпорации, находящийся в Редмонде, Вашингтон. А совсем недавно они переместились в Киркланд. 'Новое партнёрство' 29 апреля 2010 года Bungie вступило в эксклюзивное сотрудничество с компанией Activision сроком на 10 лет. Таким образом, последняя получила исключительное право на публикацию и издание всех будущих видеоигр Bungie в мировом масштабе. Игры, основанные на новой интеллектуальной собственности, таким образом поучили возможность издаваться на множестве платформ и устройств. Сама Bungie могла продолжать действовать как независимая организация, и продолжать развитие своей интеллектуальной собственности.[http://halo.bungie.net/news/Blog.aspx?mode=news#cid25920 Bungie.net: NON FACETE NOBIS CALCITRARE VESTRUM PERINÆUM] 30 июня 2011 года Bungie анонсировало платформу "Bungie Aerospace", чьей целью является помощь в запуске игр для маленьких, независимых групп разработчиков мобильных и социальных игр.[http://halo.bungie.net/projects/aerospace/ Bungie.net: Bungie Aerospace] Мифология Bungie Как и в большинстве других компаний, у Bungie есть привычка вставлять в свои новые игры отсылки к своим старым произведениям. Наиболее ярко это прослеживается в связи между франшизой Halo и её предшественницей, франшизой Marathon; у обеих имеется множество общих названий и тем (см. статью Список ссылок на Marathon в Halo). Другим интересным фактом о Bungie можно назвать их привязанность к числу семь. Многие из примеров этой привязки более чем очевидны (например, персонаж 343 Виновная Искра — 7 x 7 x 7 = 343 и их официальный фан-клуб 7-ая Колонна), в то время как другие несут в себе более тонкий подтекст: колониальный корабль Marathon на Деймосе был впервые обнаружен в 1877 году и сфотографирован в 1977. Как компания, Bungie в дополнение к историям в своих играх создала собственную, сложную и разнообразную мифологию. В её число входят следующие примеры: *План 7 шагов к мировому господству; *Закуска Tijuana Mama; *Отрубленная голова собаки по кличке Линг-Линг (шаг 5 в плане по достижению мирового господства); *Существо, обитающее на их серверах, зовущееся Невоплощённой Душой; *Хронически пьяный и агрессивный веб-мастер Bungie.net (известный за свою привычку наряжаться гориллой с висящей жёлтой ковбойской шляпой), который месяцами пропадает на "миссиях по исследованию HTML" и пишущий на электронную почту грамматически неодарённых фанатов; *Дешёвая игрушка-поглотитель в виде рыбки по имени Соффиш; *Кубок, выступающий призом на зимнем пятиборье Bungie (согласно традиции, команда проигравших должна из зависти этот кубок украсть. На самом деле, некоторые работники Bungie сомневаются в существовании этого кубка, поскольку его воровали и перепрятывали уже столько раз, что он никогда им на глаза не попадался); *В честь цифры семь Bungie организовало шутливый праздник под названием День Bungie. Ответвления компании Многие из сотрудников Bungie на протяжении всей её истории покидали её ряды, чтобы основать собственные студии. Так, просуществовавшая недолго компания Double Aught состояла из нескольких выходцев Bungie, и была основана Грегом Киркпатриком. Компания помогала Bungie в работе над Marathon: Infinity, последней игрой серии Marathon.[http://www.bungie.net/inside/history.aspx?link=juggernougat Bungie History: The Juggernougat] Wideload Games, отвечавшая за создание игры Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse, также состояла из бывших работников Bungie; её возглавлял один из основателей Bungie, Алекс Серопьян, а от 7 до 11 работников студии могли похвастать своей работой в Bungie. В число других дочерних компаний Bungie входят Giant Bite, основанная Гамильтоном Чу (бывшим ведущим продюссером Bungie Studios) и Майклом Эвансом (также бывшим программистом Bungie), а также Certain Affinity. Основанная Максом Хобберманом (ведущим дизайнером мультиплеера для Halo 2 и Halo 3), эта команда включала в девятерых работников, в том числе бывших сотрудников Bungie Дэвида Боумана и Чада Армстронга (который затем вернулся в Bungie), а также выходцев из других студий. Certain Affinity сотрудничала с Bungie при выпуске двух последних карт для Halo 2.[http://halo.bungie.net/news/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=certainaffinitymaps Bungie.net: New Halo 2 Maps Revealed!] Игры Bungie [[Файл:Oni_PC_cover.jpg|thumb|200px|Обложка PC-версии Oni.]] *''Gnop!'' (1990) *''Operation Desert Storm'' (1991) *''Minotaur: The Labyrinths of Crete'' (1992) *''Pathways into Darkness'' (1993) *''Marathon'' (1994) *''Marathon 2: Durandal'' (1995) *''Abuse'' (портирование на Macintosh) (1996) *''Marathon Infinity'' (1996) *''Weekend Warrior'' (Publisher) (1997) *''Myth: The Fallen Lords'' (1997) *''Myth II: Soulblighter'' (1998) *''Oni'' (2001) *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' (2001) *''Halo 2'' (2004) *''Halo 3'' (2007) *''Pimps at Sea'' (April Fools Joke) *''Halo 3: ODST'' (2009) *''Halo: Reach'' (2010) *''Destiny'' (2014) *[https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Destiny_2 Destiny 2] (2017) Сотрудники Ниже приведены наиболее известные работники компании: *Мартин О'Доннелл (уволен 11 апреля 2014 года) *Джейсон Джонс *Роберт Маклиис *Маркус Л. Летто (уволен 4 октября 2012 года) *Пит Парсонс *Джозеф Стейтен (уволен 24 сентября 2013 года) *Фрэнк О'Коннор (уволен 16 мая 2008 года) *Ши Кай Ванг *Брайан Джаррард *Ларс Баккен *Джозеф Танг *Люк Смит *СиДжей Коуэн *Чад Армстронг ("Шишка") (уволен в августе 2010 года) Интересные факты *На Bungie.net есть тема, посвящённая исследованию термина 'Arete Seven', который по мнению читателей является настоящим названием компании, в то время как Bungie — просто название для широкой общественности. *Старые сотрудники Bungie утверждали, что это слово они ранее употребляли в качестве предлога для преждевременного окончания разговоров. В своё время Алекс Серопян также сказал, что решил назвать свою компанию так, потому что Bungie звучало забавно.[http://marathon.bungie.org/story/scrapbook.html Marathon.bungie.org: The Marathon Scrapbook] *Резюме соискателей работы в Bungie принимают на странице Bungie.net посредством электронной почты на странице "Get Hired to Get Fire" (досл. "Нанимайся, чтобы Зажигать"). Также всем новым работникам компании для сетевой игры в Halo выдаётся уникальный комплект брони. *В матчах работники Bungie идентифицируют себя при помощи яркого логотипа компании за их никами, дабы отличить себя от "мнимых работников Bungie" в пред-игровых лобби. *Во вселенной Halo есть инженерная фирма, называющаяся Bungie Motor Works. Галерея ac8b49d7806a8b141e96cb9676410862.png|Старый логотип компании. bungie_studios_crest_by_csvoltage-d45sajj.png|Символика студии. Peter_Jackson_at_Bungie.jpg|Команда Bungie с режиссёром Питером Джексоном. BungieStaff.jpg|Персонал Bungie. Img_studio11.jpg|Банджи Тауэрс — вид изнутри. Bungie.net_January_11_2013.png|Домашняя страница Bungie.net от 11 января 2013 года. Ссылки 'Внутренние' *Bungie With Teeth *halo.bungie.org 'Внешние' *Официальный сайт компании *Bungiepedia — вики-проект, посвящённый Bungie *Destinypedia — вики-проект, посвящённый игре Destiny *Aleph One Wiki: вики, посвящённая серии игр Marathon *Ссылка для бесплатного скачивая серии игр Marathon *Интервью с Алексом Серопьяном о приобретении Bungie Microsoft Источники en:Bungie Категория:Компании Категория:Bungie